Meg Griffin:Born to be a sexy male?
by chachingmel123
Summary: Meg Griffin has just gone through her 10,000 attempt of failed suicide and they have had a enough. In order to tackle this problem they've decided to let her pass on and reincarnate into a different body with everything she ever wanted in a life but of course with a price and she definitely did not expect to lose her womanhood to get it.
1. Chapter 1

Meg Griffin: Born to be a sexy male!?

Summary: Meg Griffin has just gone through her 10,000 attempt of failed suicide and they have had a enough. In order to tackle this problem they've decided to let her pass on and reincarnate into a different body with everything she ever wanted in a life but of course with a price and she definitely did not expect to lose her womanhood to get it.

This story was inspired by the family guy episode were Stewie erases his existence from the timeline and gets reborn into an English wealthy family.

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

"Boss, we need to talk" Regular Death said to one of the Super Death's in charge of the Griffin house hold, considering how close each of them get to death every day, they just had to have their own sector.

Super Death sighed and put down his morning paper and said. "Now what did they do?"

"They didn't do anything. I here to talk about Meg Griffin" Regular Death said.

"You mean the girl who's always trying to commit suicide because of how terrible life is to her?" Super Death said, why should he care?

"She's just attempted suicide for 100,000 time, boss" Regular Death said, before pointing to a large corridor and saying. "Boss see that whole corridor?"

"Yes" Super Death said.

"That's all Meg Griffin" Regular death said, making his boss gasp. "And that's not even counting how many times she been so closed to death at the hands of her own father or someone close to her. Every time she dies, we always send her back, only for her to return two or three weeks later. There is no end to this and the pile of work, will just keep growing and growing at an alarming rate. By the time it's actually her time to die, not only will her file fill up a whole two buildings, we'll have to invite places to store it all in and we just don't have that kind of cash to spend on one person"

And the mention of money Super Death suddenly looked very alarmed, everything was so expensive here to the point that they were actually losing money because of the Griffins and if they could do something about Meg than who knows, maybe there will be a day when they actually do have money to spend on other things and said. "So what do you suggest?"

"I say the next time she's visits us, we let her die." Regular Death said, making him gasp in shock. "We won't have to worry about Meg Griffin anymore if we let her pass on"

"We can't do that" Super Death said, "You and I, both know everybody attitude towards Meg Griffin, how can we be certain that, if we send her to heaven that we won't be sending her to a much worse hell than the one she's living in currently and the worst part is, she can't die. Her father is extremely abusive to her and everybody else doesn't really care if she dies so what would happen to her in heaven?"

"Than why can't we reincarnate her boss?" Regular Death said.

And Super Death just had to say. "What?"

"It's the only way, if she was born as somebody else than not only would the workload reduce because we would no longer have to worry about Meg Griffin but she would somebody else problem, and I highly doubt anybody could be so abusive to their own flesh and blood more than Peter Griffin" Regular Death said. "It's the least we can do. We should have never let her be born into such a family and in Quahog no less. The girl is miserable to the point that she cuts herself on a regular basis and she feels no shame in doing so because nobody cares. We owe it to the power girl to give her a better life than this"

"I'll think about it" Super Death said. "The next time she comes to us, well ask her what she wants."

Just than Meg Griffin appeared right in front of them and Regular Death could just feel the added paperwork coming in existence, Meg was dressed in all white but her head looked like it had been forcibly ripped open.

"Oh, hi Super Death. Hi, Regular Death" Meg said, expecting them to send her back to relieve her terrible life.

"So what did you die from this time?" Super Death said.

"A wild dog came and attacked me, nobody bothered to help me with the bleeding and told me to stop being dramatic" Meg said, like it was no big deal and Regular Death gave his boss a look that said 'Now tell me that's normal?'

"So when are you guys planning on sending me back?" Meg said, "I've got this really important test on Wednesday that I can't miss"

"Actually Meg..." Super Death began. "We weren't planning to send you back."

And Meg just had to say.

"What?"

"Your clearly unhappy with your life and there is no doubt in anybody mind that you'll be back in a couple of days" Super Death said, "That's why, where going to let you finally pass on, we're going to have you reincarnated"

"What?" Was all Meg could say as her brain struggled to keep up.

"Me and my associate here are willing to give you the life that you've always wanted" Super Death said, "Whether it's being blessed with good looks, money, being an only child, being around people who actually like you and won't include you out of even family matters, we can even make you born as a foreigner if you wish"

And Meg just started before turning to Regular Death and asking. "Is he serious?"

Regular death nodded before Meg eyes shone, in those rear moment's where she felt truly alive even though she was currently dead.

"Seriously!?" Meg said, this was officially the best day of her life, IF she had know this would happen after getting mauled by a dog, she would have done so years ago and said. "I can't believe this is actually happening! Okay first, I want to be born with good looks and a smoking hot body, I mean Karen Mulder hot after she just walked out of a spa. I want to be born into a rich family and I have my own Butler for everything so I can rob my wealth in those snotty popular kid face, ooh, I would like to be English. Everybody knows how attractive someone is when they have an English accent" before pausing. "you know what, let me write this all down" a paper and pen just magically showed up and she wrote down like crazy.

After half an hour, she handed it over to Super Death who was shocked when it unfolded to reveal a really longer list.

He gave a look to Regular Death who had a look that said 'You already agreed to it, are you really going to go back your word?'.

"Very Meg Griffin I will approval your request" Super Death said, before getting out his Scythe and saying. "From this moment on Meg Griffin is no more, may you find happiness in your new life" and with that he swung his weapon at her head and she disappeared.

Not even a second later, Regular Death turned to his boss and said. "You know... you should have told her the price of granting all those wishes"

"And tell what? That she would have to give up life as a woman? It was either that are having her live until she was twenty years old." Super Death said, "It's her own fault that she went really crazy with the list. For everything to come true, she would have to give up something precious to her, although I don't think her womanhood has really helped her in terms of boyfriends, though."

"You know, she might attempt to kill herself the moment she has the strength to" Regular Death pointed.

"But she won't be our problem anymore" Super Death pointed out before saying. "Anyway, who asks for a pool in their own closest? Seriously, who does that?"

"The rich and the powerful I guess" Regular Death said.

#With Meg#

Meg had never been more thankful that she currently couldn't open her eyes or even see around her, because feeling the horror that was happening to her was just enough for her to endure, she didn't want to see it too.

But after what seemed like eternity, she finally took her first breath into the outside world for the second time, looking forward to her amazing life.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Lincoln on your new baby boy" A man said, with a posh English accent, at first Meg was in awe by how posh the names sounded until she heard the word 'boy'.

She was in shock.

Clearly the man got it wrong, she was a girl, she had specifically asked to grow into a hot female's body.

However, there was only one way to find out, she willed her tiny arms to touch the part of her body that she only saw a handful of times while changing and going under a shower, expecting something small and smooth, instead she felt something squishy.

Very swishy.

Her mind willed with horror when she realized what she was touching.

And for the first time in her new life, she screamed.

But to the surrounding people it was the scream of a child who just took their first breath into the world instead of someone being horrified that their gender had been swapped, it wasn't her fault that most of the males surrounding her in her old life where complete douche bags and liked to pick on her, it warped her perception of most males out there.

Meg know that she was going to have a good cry when she was cleaned, she didn't stop crying even when she was held in her new mother's arms, until she realized just how good it felt to be held with such and care and protection by random strangers, who weren't paid to be around her.

That warmth quickly turned to sleep and she found herself fast asleep snoring lightly in her new mother's arm's, for the first time feeling protected and loved.

Maybe this wasn't so bad?

# A week later#

She was finally deemed healthy enough to be taken home once she stopped crying and came to grips with her latest gender, she still had issues with being accepted in, due to how life shaped her, Meg though she could always have a sex change but she was too afraid of what other people would say about her when she began a transition into a women, some of the stories she heard was terrible.

A man in a tuxedo came to pick her up which immediately got her attention.

"You must be the newest young master" The man said, picking her up gently, she was dressed in a baby blue onesie, "You do have my masters eyes and my mistress's face, I can tell you'll be a very special boy when you grow up" holding her like an expert, making her think, that this man had experience with babies in the past. "Let's go, the mistress and master are waiting for you."

He left with her tucked safely in his arms.

They walked out of the hospital and walked towards a black limousine parked in the special driveway, away from the regular people.

The door was immediately opened by the driver who saw them coming from a far and who bowed to the small baby in the man's arms.

Who know a boy who was only a week old could command such respect?

Meg was in shock by the special treatment, she never got that attitude when somebody meets her for the first time, before she was carried into her mother's arms and strapped into a brand new baby seat.

Her new father looked to be in his twenties but she know better than to judge, he had dark black slick hair and Meg was shocked by how good looking he was, before she remembered what she wrote down.

She wrote down that she wanted to be the child of two Supermodels so that she was guaranteed good looks and money, her new mother was definitely what you would call top magazine hot.

They both looked nothing like Louise or Peter, neither of them looked fat or even stupid, her new mother had white hair! She was starting to pray that, that was natural and wasn't dyed because she wanted to have the same hair as well, because how cool is that?

It practically screams nobleman.

"Piers, aren't you happy to finally go home with mommy? You can finally say hello to your siblings, they've been wanting to meet you ever since I found out I had you in my tummy" The woman said, like she was speaking to a baby and Meg wanted to roll her eyes but was too caught up in her stunning the women looked.

The vehicle's started up and began to drive away, soon the hospital was nothing more than a faint memory and Meg couldn't help but look forward to what the future had in store for her.

That and she should really stop thinking of herself as a woman.

It's not like being a women had even helped her, anyway.

And scene!

So what do you think? I bursting with idea's at the moment, I was thinking of having her befriending one of Meg's friends and than at a party, there at a party that turns out to be pure hell until she shows at a party for a brief meeting only to invite them all of them to a house party which none of the popular kids are invited to. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: You may have noticed, I haven't updated in the last two days, that's because I was saving them all for Christmas and boxing day! So today get ready for three brand new chapters!

I do not Family Guy.

Enjoy!

Meg was in awe, the limousine finally stopped right in front of a large English mansion.

Moments later, the door was open up and she found herself lifted into a maids arms and she was met with a whole line of people in servant uniforms on the large stairwell leading to the large front door of the mansion.

Her new parents followed closely behind her as she was taken inside the large mansion, each servant they passed bowed to her, never had he felt so important before.

Inside the mansion was absolutely stunning, it greatly resembles the Pudersmith mansion except for, it didn't reek of hypocrisy or have that extremely judgment vibe that just left you feeling uncomfortable after every visit, about bad your state of finance compared to their own.

It was different... a lot more welcoming and it didn't threaten to kill your good mood.

Meg, looked around the place in awe.

She didn't think that when she wrote down rich, it would be like this,

On top of the large steps leading to the bedrooms and other rooms, two boys came rushing down, after hearing that their parents were home.

The oldest looked to be around 8 or 9, while the other one looked be around 6 or 7, and the two boys looked very pretty, they both clearly took after their mother.

If the old man living near the Griffins saw them, he would drop Chris like a rock and then do everything he could to invite them over for 'tea', so that he could build a 'closer' relationship with them.

And Meg couldn't stop herself from imagining what they would look like when they were all grown up, and almost died at the image that came to mind.

She know that if those two walk into school, fully grown up, every single girl would be all over them within seconds, there was no way they would even look her way, and she would probably be stalking them while they were in town.

And to think, these cute boys were going to be her big brothers! she felt like passing out and leaving her body from the excitement of watching their bodies grow as they mature.

"Mother, Father. Welcome back!" They both said, rushing to their parents who instantly gave them hugs full of love.

However unlike her own father, her new father didn't immediately push one of the little boys over once they were close enough or hit them, like what Peter would have done but instead she bore witness to how a father should react to their child.

And the way he held his child was so touching and full of so much love, that she couldn't help but wonder why couldn't she be held like that.

Was she going to be treated like that as well, or was it going to be the exact same as living with the Griffins?

One of the boys noticed her and said. "Mother, father, is that our new baby brother?"

Making them all turn to her, Meg suddenly felt very self conscious with the sudden attention.

Would they mock her?

Call her the Ugliest baby they had ever seen?

Put her up for adoption?

But to her surprise.

"Malcolm, Herbert. I want you to meet your new little brother Piers. Piers, these are your two older brothers, Malcolm and Herbert, say hi" Her new mother said, giving her a bright smile and her tone didn't have any negative feeling behind it, and Meg couldn't help but peer curiously at the two, as she was lowered so that the two boys could hug her and say hi to her.

Again to her surprise, she wasn't dropped with nobody to help her up while the rest of the family just walks away and watches TV in another room, just leaving her like what she could expect at the Griffins.

But no, they all stayed close to her, and didn't look repulsed to be in her presence or try to avoid her.

"Now, that's enough boys, I sure you have all the time in the world, to get to know your new little brother, why don't we take Piers on a tour of the mansion to get him comfortable with this place?" Her new father said, "I've got a couple of hours until I fly of to Italy for that photoshoot. How about you?" He asked his wife.

"I need to be in France tomorrow morning, so I have time. If we're lucky we can have a family dinner tonight with all of us here" She said, making the two boys nod their head rapidly, it was rear for them to have family dinners and when they did, they really bonded with each other.

So despite being extremely busy, their parents made sure, they know exactly what was going on in their children lives even abroad.

However when they are here, they always made sure to spend time with their children, and make an effort to bond with them in their spare time.

Something, Meg had put down on her list out of sheer desperation, since her own parents would always make an excuse whenever she was apart of something, even if they planned to sit around and do nothing all day.

This time, she wanted parents that would drop everything and come and see her act in a play or anything she put her heart into, she wanted parents that wouldn't ban her from attending any party that the household throws, she wanted parents that won't tell her she was fat while her young brother had problems getting through a regular sized door.

And she certain didn't want to be born into a family who had anger issues so extreme that the only outlet for them, was to torture and abuse her on a regular basis.

Because **seriously** , what normal family has that problem?

Just how many people had been directly or indirectly killed by them over the years? How are they all allowed to walk down the street without being under heavy monitoring?

And she thought Lois's brother was the crazy one in the family.

And the more she thought about, the more she thought everybody currently living in that whole town had serious issues, they were either to blind to see or they just ignored it.

After all, if they pretend they were normal, everything else around them was suddenly normal, so they don't have to confront the truth about themselves.

And the worst of all, Meg was pretty sure, her death would only be felt when the Griffins realize they couldn't vent their all their anger and frustration on her, like usual.

She was just glad to be far away from that crazy town.

"Let's do it" Her new father said, taking her from the maids arms while wondering where to start first, there was so much to see, he didn't think that even he had fully explored this house yet.

"Let's go to the train room!" Herbert said, he and his brother played in their often.

"That's a good idea, Piers would love the trains and the sounds they make" Her new mother said, as all five of them headed to the train room, they passed through several corridors before they stopped in front of a large room with grand doors.

The door was opened and the sound of a hundred toy trains roaring to life echo'd down the corridor, as they all stepped into the room, Megs jaw couldn't help but drop at the sight of the train wonderland that Stewie would have been all over, like two animal loving women who just found a cute puppy.

Trains were everywhere, they went from left and right, up and down and even sideways, in the middle of the large room was an even larger train set that was big enough for small children to ride on, just like the one, in the mall around Christmas time.

Again, she was overcome with memories.

Meg began to feel sour when she thought about how many times, she was not allowed to ride with the rest of the family on that train.

"He's looks so amazed." Her new mother said, finding her expression of bewilderment adorable.

The two boys looked ready to jump onto the room full of trains and play with them for the rest of the day, but managed to hold themselves back in their highly amused parents.

"Why don't we come back to this room when we've finished, the tour of the house" Her new father said, surprising the two boys who than wore smiles on their faces, wondering if their parents would have the time to play with them, again.

They all turned around and Meg was shown the main cinema next, which was smaller than any theatre she's had ever been too, but it was spotless compared to the mess, she would expect when she entered the cinema in the middle of the day.

In the room, the large screen was currently playing a film that was 19 years old in Meg's own time, but it just came out here.

They than all got a bag of popcorn, of course being a baby, she couldn't have some but instead they provided her with the best bottle of milk she had ever had, Meg was still shocked that the house was still standing for this long, Peter would have ruined it within a matter of minutes.

Unexpectedly they stayed and watched a film together, and the best part, she didn't have some kid kicking the back of her seat and she was surrounded by people who actually went into the theater willingly with her, who weren't bribed or blackmailed into being seen with her.

To think such a simple thing would bring her so much happiness!

And it was only just about to get better, none of them realize how late it was until, the same man who first carried her to the limousine, came and said. "Master, the dinner is ready, would you and your family like to eat it here or in the dining room?"

Wait, they could eat food here!?

Meg felt like she was in one of those cinema's where they serve fancy food to people, it was a shame that she was always driven away from those kind of place so the only reason she even know about it was, was because she happened to overhear her own family talking about eating at a place like that.

"Can we eat here, please father?" Both boys said, with big puppy eyes.

The man carved at the sight of those eyes and his wife wasn't doing much better and said. "Alright, but next time where eating in the dinner room"

"Yay" Both boy said, congratulating each other on a job well done.

"Please bring the food here" The man said, to the Butler and the Butler nodded, Meg was than confused as to why they were all suddenly getting up as servants flooded the room.

Her confusion than turned into awe as the seats and those behind them retracted into themselves and a large table was placed in front of them, along with several chairs placed behind them and a baby highchair in a matter of seconds.

By the time they all sat down, Meg was in a blue baby highchair that still had that brand new smell to it and smelled nothing like Stewie hand me down chair, in front of her eyes was a five star high class dinner, that she only imagined her grandfather and grandmother eating every day and her grandfather taking pleasure in eating in front of a starving family.

The more she thought about her family, the more messed up they seem compared to this one.

Suddenly, two bottles were waved in her face by another man in a Butler uniform and said. "Would you the bottle with the premium milk, that has been warmed to body temperature, sir." raising the right up. "Or, the left one, that has the finest milk in the world, the cow has lived in luxury for his whole life so the milk is of the highest quality, sir?"

Ooh, that left one sounds nice. She thought, reaching out to grab the left one, the man gave to her but quickly realized she didn't have the strength to lift it to her face, so he helped her.

Meg savored the milk as it touched her lips, she could just see the life the cow must have had, up to the moment it was milked with each drop, and the best part was, nobody furted in her milk before giving it to her so she didn't have that nasty after taste that had haunted her for years after taking a sip.

She sucked eagerly on her milk, she didn't even care that everybody else was busy chowing down on a special prepared roasted turkey, barbecued ribs, lamb chops and several other's things, she know she would get there eventually, so in the meantime, she would enjoy her expensive imported milk.

The rest of the evening had them sitting in front the large screen, eating and actually have a conversation with each other, instead of arguing.

"So how is school lately, Herbert, Malcolm?" Their mother said, and the two boys eyes light up as they were asked.

"Well, today, we were discovered something called poems" Malcom said, he was in F2 which was first grade in America. "It was so cool, we had poets come in and read to us in class and then we reenacted the poem. We did Romeo and Juliet and I got to be Romeo."

"That's great" Their father said, wondering if they only did the balcony scene and not how it ended for the couple.

"Well, my class started on adding fractions" Herbert said, which he got a confused look from Malcolm who had no idea what a Fraction was. "And we've been adding them and subtracting them and pretty soon the teacher said, we'll be times and dividing them as well, that by the end of it, we may have a chance to try out for the match club and compete with other kids, all around the world" he said with pride.

But instead of the laughter and ridiculous, she expected to come from that comment...

Meg was shocked, when the man and woman actually looked proud that their child could be in the maths club, back in Quahog, being in the maths club was something you avoided at all cost and tried to hide as much as possible, because your social status would take a Major hit if it was discovered.

And her family, would have no problems, being brutal towards her, if she ever mentioned being interested in the maths club.

And here was this family, who looked proud at the prospect of having one of their children in the maths club.

What day was it?

What time?

Was the world coming to an end?

Or was it because they were in England? Was being in the maths club something to be proud of here?

"That's wonderful, son" Their father said, both of their eyes shone with pride, he ruffled his son hair,"Pretty soon, people will be begging you to work for them in any company you want"

The boy beamed while his brother pouted.

"And what you doing Malcolm, was very good too." His mother said, seeing how depressed her other son was, Malcolm immediately beamed at the praise, before she turned to the newest member of the family and said. "And I'm sure, one day, Piers would love to tell us about what's going on in his life when he's about to talk"

 _Wait, you actually want to know about my day!?_ Meg thought, genuinely shocked, they didn't seem like the kind of people who would walk out on her, injure themselves or interrupt her just to get out of listening to her.

But then again, you can never tell.

"Isn't that right, Piers" His mother said, "One day, you'll tell mommy all about your day, won't you"

And Meg gave her a suspicious look, which came out looking adorable, making her coo.

"Well, off to bed" Their father announced and the two boys looked disappointed, and looked like they were going to protest it before the man added. "I know I promised to let you play with the trains but it's a school night and it's pretty late, you need your energy for tomorrow, so you have to go to bed, and if you like, we could tuck you in and kiss you goodnight"

Now that shut them up.

They know it might be days before they saw their parents again so they needed to treasure every moment with them.

Even if it was just being tucked in.

They finished the movie, and made their way upstairs and turned right, where they were met with three doors, one door had racing car stickers with smiling faces on it, another door just had pictures of famous video game character on it, while the last was painted with bright colorful colors.

It wasn't hard to figure out, which was her room.

"Let's get Piers tucked in before we tucked you both in" Their mother said, going to the bright and colorful door and opening it, inside was a giant room, filled with baby toys, there was a train going from one end of the room to another, a giant playpen, with a bouncy castle, her crib was large and full of bright and colorful and it sung old nursery rhymes.

And Meg know that Stewie would have loved this room, he would have locked himself up for days and nobody would have heard from him, for months.

She placed into the crib and once her back touched the mattress, Meg thought she had died and gone to heaven, she grabbed the giant sized teddy bear near her, the covers were pulled gently over her, and her head was placed gently on a pillow case.

She then received a surprise kiss on the cheek from both parents.

"Goodnight Piers, we love you"

"Goodnight, little brother" both boys said.

And Meg had never felt so loved in her life, when was the last time Lois or Peter had said they loved her and really meant it, without laughing and insulting her once she was out of the room.

All four of them started to slowly move back out of her room, the light was switched off and the door was closed.

And for the first time in years, Meg had the best good night sleep of her life.

And she know she was going to like it here.

She was going to like it here, a lot.

And scene!

Next chapter, years go passed and Piers is 16 years old and find out he's a year older than Patty, they start to talk on the internet. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: to clear up any misunderstanding's. Meg was reborn into a different reality where Meg Griffon is somebody else. In this reality, several things are different from the canon universe, which I will get into when 'Pier's' ventures into Quahog.

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

In Meg's original reality, one griffin family was currently out for a walk.

"Isn't, it a lovely day for a stroll?" Lois Griffin said.

"I got to say Lois, the weather is absolutely beautiful, today." Brain Griffin said, "We should do this more often."

"Just so you know, Lois" Peter Griffin said, absolutely hating it. "The next time we all agree, to go out as a Family, let me be the one that choses what we're going to do. I can feel my body going into panic mode because of this excess exercise."

And it was true, his heart was currently going into panic mode over the extra amount of blood needed to pump around his body.

"Great, the fat man suddenly walks a bit faster, and he complains" Stewie griffin said, before yelling. "QUIT COMPLAINING YOU BIG TUB OF LARD! YOUR BODY, NEED'S THIS!"

And once again, only Brain could understand him, which was why Peter turned to Stewie and said. "Yes, daddy loves you too" which got him repulsed.

"Mom, can we go, for Ice cream, later?" Chris Griffin said.

"I'll think about it" Lois said, which was her words for saying yes with being judged by those around her.

"Just great, Lois is going to stuff, fat, dumb and stupid with more junk. I swear one-day, Chris will be the second coming of the Fatman" Stewie said, shuddering.

"Hey, guy's, has anyone seen Meg?" Brain said, finally noticing somebody was missing.

"Not since, yesterday afternoon" Lois said.

"And, don't you think it's a little strange, that she hasn't come home, yet?" Brain said.

"Don't worry about it Brain. She's probably in the hospital again after another failed suicide attempt." Peter said, saying it so casually because it really was normal for him to hear about, Meg trying to kill herself.

Just then, they all caught a faint whiff of something and as they got closer, it grow stronger.

"Oh, my god. What is that smell?" Chris said, as they held their noses, they were in a certain part of town.

"Honestly, some people have no class" Lois said, thinking somebody dumped their garbage nearby without finding a proper bin.

Meanwhile Brain want to sniff out the smell, trying to actually find out what it was, while everybody else followed.

The stench grew stronger, the closer, he got to a certain bush.

"Oh, my god" Brain said, after clearing a way, to see what was behind it.

"What is it, boy?" Peter said, as they all hurried to look over his shoulder.

When they all saw it, Stewie couldn't help but puke and Chris wasn't much better, seeing the ugly rotten corps', that two dogs were trying to tear apart.

"Oh, my god, what is that?" Peter said, holding his nose's.

Brain barked at them and both dog's cleared.

"Peter, call me crazy but this rotting corps kind of looks like Meg" Lois said, holding her nose, she too wanted to barf.

No, it didn't just look like Meg.

"Oh, my god." Brain said.

"It is Meg. Meg's dead."

Ch 3: A welcoming surprise.

To say Piers Lincoln was a very odd child growing up, would be putting it mildly.

Being Meg Griffin in his past life, and being able to remember every moment of it, had left a mark on him.

For the first few years, he kept on wondering if this was some kind of dream.

There was no way a family, was this nice, right?

He couldn't help but expect the sarcastic sentence directed at him, or the random farts that were forced upon him by his own father at random parts of the day. He couldn't help but expect the silences that would fall, when he walked into the room or find his own family sneaking out somewhere and not telling him where they were going, 'because he was just Pier's, so he was no fun'.

He couldn't help but expect his father friends to come over, just to do cruel things to him and force down that 'so what' attitude, down his throat, whenever he talked about ending his life.

He once joked about it, and the servants around him and his brother's, gave him a horrified look, making him promise that he would never think about killing himself.

But the memories were too overwhelming and he often, overlapped, his current family with the monsters called the Griffins.

The only thing keeping him from going into shock, was the fact his family was willing to make the extra effort in supporting him.

Both Malcolm and Herbert were super nice when it came to protecting him and making him feel like he was a part of the family, when their parents weren't around.

They were the ones, who's helped him get used to the idea, that they wouldn't run, as soon as he made a suggestion or ridiculed him.

A Psychologist was called in, when he woke up way too many time's crying, only to be relieved that he was here and not somewhere else.

What the man must have told them, must have really hit home, because both of his parents cleared their schedules for several months, just to be with him and tell him they loved him on a regular basis.

Plus, Piers didn't know it but he tended to sleep talk, whenever he had a nightmare about the Griffons, which was a lot in his younger years.

His parents didn't really believe in reincarnation, but how else would they explain, him repeating the words 'Lois' or 'Peter' or the heart breaking, 'Please stop', when none of the servants were named such names.

The Psychologist told them, it was a high possibility that in his past life, he went through such trauma that it had passed onto this life.

So that meant to them, their child would need them, more than ever, if they ever hoped to get him through this.

One thing for sure, if any of his family members found out who this 'Peter' or 'Lois' was, the usual calm and collected family, wouldn't hesitate to give a beating, the Griffins would never forget.

For 8 eight straight years, they had worked long and hard, to get Piers over his trauma, eight years of surprise after surprise, finding out what Piers seemed to think was abnormal for him to do.

Tons of therapy sessions.

Those sessions, had made both his brother's fierce when it came to him and anybody, who dared bully him or look at him the wrong way, they were always there to protect him.

And Piers couldn't have asked for a better family.

Now Piers was 16 years old and staring at a computer.

When his older brother Herbert first went to High School, all those years ago, they all thought things would change between them, since it wouldn't be deemed 'cool', to hang out with your younger siblings.

But they were wrong, Herbert still kept tabs on his little brothers even in High School.

In high school, Herbert was a like social god wherever he went, girls would try and grab his attention and he made tones of connection while he was there, he was scouted by several modeling agency's but he turned them all down, because he didn't, just, want to be 'the boy with just the good looks'.

He focused on his studies and finished school with all A's before agreeing to be model.

But only part time, because most of the time, he preferred to be in the lab, dawning his white lab coat and solving the worst diseases known to man, he had already won several awards and was currently going steady with a woman.

Malcolm, on the other hand, once he reached high school was also a social stud, he too was scouted by modeling agency's but instead of modeling, he went into the acting business. He soon became a common face on the big screen and Piers was sometimes invited, onto the set of some of the biggest movies to date.

Their parents had retired from the modeling business, two years ago, and only appeared in the media, when they were guests.

So now he had two amazing brothers and two amazing parents, it was no wonder he was feeling the pressure to be just like them.

Like his brother's he had inherited the looks to be a model, but modeling was a lot harder than he thought, he was always so stiff and his parents were like beast's whenever the word 'modeling' was said close to them.

He didn't know what to do with his life.

Should he finish college and go to University?

But, he didn't know what to study.

He just felt bad, if he used his parents, hard earned money to jump from subject to subject, because he couldn't find a subject he actually liked.

Should he not go to University? But then what would he do?

Would he end up working at some random convenience store, when his own brothers were starring in big Hollywood movies and finding cures for mankind?

Wouldn't that be a waste.

He didn't want be the only talentless one, out of the whole family.

He had to find something, only he was good at, maybe the answer came in the sports sector?

Now, that he wasn't being constantly told, that he was fat and sucked, he was confident that he absolutely rocked at sports, because he was in a more athletic body.

Maybe, he could be a footballer?

He turned on his computer and stared at the poster behind it, while he waited for it to boot.

His room had changed much over the years, gone were the baby toys and crib, the room had gone through several transitions over the years, Piers still remembered his rocker faze, when every kid wanted to be a rock star or his Italian phase, when he tried to convince himself that he was Italian and stuck all sorts of weird stuff on the walls.

Looking back, those were some embarrassing year's and he was glad, that he didn't have a family who would mock him for them.

Recently, he got back into Social Media, he had set up an account and unlike Meg Griffin's account, he had thousands of followers, he posted several pictures of himself and people swarmed to him, like bees to honey, unlike, when he was Meg, when she did it and he actually found people unfollowing her, when they saw her picture.

His followers were enough to be counted as a Social Media star, he even took several pictures of him and his brother's, which raised him to celebrity status on the web.

And as usual, his inbox was bursting, many people messaged him on if he had a girlfriend, other's messaged him, about wither or not he would follow after his family and be a model, there were even those messages that were just, fricken, weird.

Like how wide his lips were and if he could describe his skin tone what would it be, from his experience as Meg, he was willing to bet some girl out there was making a plush toy of him or a shrine.

Thank god, he never posted his home address.

Then, there were the normal friend's request's that he scrolled down on.

No.

She looks like a stuck-up bitch.

No.

She looks like, the kind of girl who has guy's all over her.

No.

This girl's page is full, of her, picking on some poor girl.

Oh, come on!

This one isn't even trying to come across as pleasant in this picture!

That's when he saw it.

Red hair with freckles, glasses and braces.

The girl in the image was by no means pretty, and many guys would click 'ignore friend request' but what he was glued upon was the name beside the image.

Patty.

Wait, THE Patty!?

The same Patty, that he remembered despite her having a smoking hot body, she still stayed in his reject full of friend's club, when he was Meg?

No, it can't be.

He went on her Social Media page, and looked at the information she put online about herself, and sure enough he found her birthday and a list of her likes and dislikes, but what surprised him was finding out, she was actually a year younger than he was.

At this current time, Patty was 15 years' old.

Wait, if Patty existed here, did that mean all his other friends did to?

Was there a Meg Griffin?

How would that actually work?

Well, there was no point giving himself a headache over this, first he had to focus on what was in front of him.

Should he accept her friend request?

He stared at the screen.

We'll, hell, yes.

 _He clicked 'Accept'._

And scene!

Short chapter, but that's all I could think of. Please review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi...(sigh)

I just... don't know what to say right now...

I just feel so empty.

Today, I said goodbye to a very special woman in my life. My grandma. My mother is taken it the hardest and I don't know what to say... knowing that the women, who has always been there in my childhood has passed away, today.

I think...I need some days to come to terms with this and have some time to myself.

So sorry to all those who expected an update from their favourite stories.

I'm just feeling so blank right now...

I don't know when I'll get back on my feet but I need some time to come to terms with all of this. I'm just thankful that I know her through my childhood and near adulthood, so I will always remember what an amazing woman she was, for the rest of my life.

I just know, she's in a better place.

From your Author, Mel, who is taken a break.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, everybody.

I've decided to make a RoyalRoad account, because I believe, I will get the funding I need to continue writing there. I've decided to go under the name 'Chachingmel' to begin my dream of writing my own completely original story. With the funding that Royal Road may give me, it means I will hopefully, have a lot more time to also update your favourite fanfiction stories. (So, don't worry, I'm not leaving the site, just yet.)

As of now, I'm pretty much in the middle of writing the next chapter of 'Tommy Turner', 'Saving the World from Its Own Madness' and 'Bloody Home', but I don't have the time to properly finish them off and release them. Hopefully, being on Royal Road will ease my daily life and allow me a lot more freedom to write.

And if you want to check out, my soon to come out, completely original story and like what you read, feel free to tell me about it and even support it.

If all goes well, I might even become a writer full time and before you know it, I've completed every story you wish for me to complete. (Yes, I know people are barking at me to finish 'It's a Cruel World Out there' and my other story that is on my other Fanfiction identity. 'Lesson 101')

So, keep your figures crossed and wish me good luck.

From your Author.

Mel.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow after noon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.

Edit hours later: The site apparently doesn't allow me to write the site name properly so please go to my profile for the site name.


	7. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
